We Found Love
by MiraSkyfury
Summary: Modern Hiccstrid. Harry (Hiccup) Horrendous Haddock the Third and Astrid Hofferson are in Highschool. Astrid moves to Berk where Hiccups dad (Stoick) Is mayor. What happens when their realationship goes past Friends.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I own Nothingz! And another thing I feel I should tell you. I don't go to public school, So I don't know anything about what they really would be learning or what the times are... I'm just going off of what I've learned from friends.**

Hiccup sighed resting his head on his desk.

"Mr. Haddock!" Hiccup looked up at his teacher.

"Yes Sir?"

"Would you like to tell me what X to the third ?"

"Sir that answer would be... 216." Hiccup answered doing a quick calculation.

"Sir excuse me, But I believe this is my class." Came a female voice from across the room.

"Ah Ms. Hofferson." The teacher said turning to the door. Hiccup looked over, his jaw almost dropped. Standing in the door way was a 17 year old, She wore Dark blue skinny jeans, Brown furry boots. A tight gray miniskirt was around her waist and her red blouse was unbuttoned at top, She had a gray infinity scarve swooped around her neck, Her long blond hair was side braided, with a extra braid going across the top, gold Earrings dangled down from her ears. In her hands she had a stack of books, a pencil was tucked behind her ear.

"Class meet Miss Astrid Hofferson." The teacher directed her to a chair beside Hiccup. She looked at him.

"Astrid." She said holding out her hand. Hiccup swallowed. He held out his hand in return and shook hers.

"Harry Horrendous Haddock the third." He said, Astrid giggled. "Friends call me Hiccup."

"Why do they do that?" She asked.

"It's probably because I-"

"Mr. Haddock! If you are done with your social call I believe we have Algebra to finish."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and for the favorites/follows! It really made my day... So from now on, I plan on updating every week, At least once, and if i get lost of Favs/Follows then more then once! So Please Review/Fav/Follow! And here you go!**

It was the second day of school, Astrid had was early and was sitting by the doors waiting. Suddenly Hiccup ran over, he had a lurching run.

"Astrid!" He said shocked when he saw her. He was wearing brown cargo pants, with a green tee, and a grey leather jacket. His hair was messy as usually and his black leather backpack bounced around on his back.

"Hello Harry." She said smiling. "You come early."

He rubbed his neck sheepisly.

"Dad dropped me off."

"Who is your dad?

"He is the mayor." Hiccup replied.

"Oh." Astrid glanced down at her books, She was still trying to work on an algebra problem.

"What are you trying to do?"Hiccup asked sitting down beside her.

"This problem." She showed him the problem. He brought his backpack around dug around in it until he brought out a calculator.

"You're going to help me?" She asked confused.

"Why shouldn't I? I've got nothing to lose by it." He quickly punched some things in on the calculator. He quickly started explaining to her.

"Which will make K..."

"Four!" Astrid said and quickly wrote it down. "Thanks."

She turned to face Hiccup, He was smiling, it was an extremely goofy smile, but some how it looked cute.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." He replied as the doors opened.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Disclaimer, I don't own anything. So I plan to update on Tuesdays and maybe Thursdays depending on how long the chapters are...**

Hiccup was staring at her again. He jerked his gaze away from Astrid, who was standing at the chalk board. After a while she walked back down and sat beside him he glanced over at her, She was looking down at her paper, tongue sticking out. He thought it was so cute when she did that. He looked back down as she glanced over. The bell rang, Hiccup gathered his books and put them in his leather backpack. He was behind Astrid in the slow shuffling line. His next class was Biology, to be exact, Marine Biology. Astrid wasn't in this class though, which made him slightly disappointed. He was walking towards the Biology class when Astrid stopped him and pulled him into a separate hallway.

"Harry I need help." She said.

"With what?" He asked, shouldering his backpack. "And I told you to call me Hiccup."

"Algebra. If I don't pass this semester then I have to move, Ha- Hiccup, please."

"Of course I'll help." He said. "You can come over tonight and I'll help you."

"I can come over after School." Astrid said. "My parents won't be back until after Five-thirty."

"Okay. It's a deal then."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay guys, I understand I write short Chapters. But they're Short and Sweet, One type of review I don't like is people saying**

**"You have really short chapters, try to make them longer." If you want longer chapters, Read my Hiccup's Daughter Fic. Okay? I'm not judging anyone it just is how I write.**

Astrid shifted her weight as she and Hiccup waited for his dad, Astrid's leather purse hit her on the hip so she stopped. Hiccup side glanced at her before grabbing her hand and pulled her under a tree. He pulled off his jacket and held it above them to keep the rain off.

"Thaaannnkksss." Astrid said shivering. Hiccup nodded. Astrid couldn't help but noticing how handsome he looked, even soaked. He was still partially in the rain. Soon Astrid could see headlights coming up and she put up her hand to cover her eyes.

"Thats dad." Hiccup said, glancing at Astrid again. A red Ferrari pulled up, a window rolled down to show a muscular man.

"Harry get in." A deep voice said.

"Yeah, Dad. This is Astrid." Hiccup's voice seemed small next to his Dads.

"Nice to meet you Astrid." Hiccup opened up the side door.

"Dad, Astrid is coming over to study." Hiccup explained as he motioned for Astrid to get in, she did so gratefully.

"I see, With what?" Hiccups dad asked.

"Algebra." Hiccup crawled in beside Astrid and shut the door behind him, He tossed his soaked jacket over the front seat.

"Astrid, Stoick, Stoick, Astrid." He said waving his hand back and forth between the two. Stoick nodded before starting to drive, Hiccup scooted closer to Astrid and said.

"Why don't we get started on your work?" she glanced at him before pulling out her workbook. Their legs were touching, and Astrid was almost completely against Hiccup. She set her workbook on her lap and pulled out a pencil, Hiccup had his calculator in one hand and a pencil in the other. He quickly started putting in some numbers in on the calculator. Hiccup looked up at Astrid and got stuck in her eyes. Astrid noticed him staring at her and she looked up also, She froze as her heart beat faster. She almost found herself leaning in.

"Astrid." Stoick said. Astrid jumped and Hiccup jerked his head to look at Stoick.

"Would you like something hot to drink?" He asked, Astrid nodded.

"Just a hot chocolate would be fine, thank you."

"Don't mention it." Stoick said turning back.

**A/N: Convinet Dad intervention huh? So Like, review and Follow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Shoutout to someone who reviewed and made my day. You know who you are!**

Hiccup walked in, he handed Astrid the mug of hot chocolate before sitting down beside her.

"Alright, last problem." He said. Hiccup scooped up his calculator and started doing something.

"Wait. Lets see... 8?" Astrid asked after a while.

"Yep." Hiccup said. "Well, that went fast."

"Yeah..." Astrid said, reluctant to go home. Hiccup looked at a clock.

"HICCUP!" Came a shout from the other room, Hiccup cringed.

"Yes Mom?" He asked called back. A woman walked into the room.

"Who is this?" She asked.

"Oh. Mom this is Astrid Hofferson, Astrid this is my mom Val."

"Nice to meet you Astrid."

"Same Mrs. Haddock." Astrid said dipping her head.

"Are you staying for supper?" Val asked.

"I..." Astrid glanced at Hiccup. "If that is alright?"

"I'll go start supper now." Val said smiling and turned and left.

Hiccup cocked his head.

"I though you said you had to be home by Five-Thirty?" He asked.

"Not really. I'll just text my mom and tell her that I won't be back till later and that I'm eating at a friends."

"Okay." Hiccup said. Astrid stood up and went to put her books back in her bag but her hand slipped and she dropped the books.

"Here." Hiccup said, he dropped to the ground and gathered her books. She held open her bag and he slid the books in.

"Presto! Magic clean up." He said. Suddenly a bearded dragon dropped onto his head.

"Hello there." Hiccup said smiling and reached up grabbing the lizard and messing up his hair. Astrid stepped back in shock.

"Whats that?" She asked.

"Oh this is Cloudjumper." Hiccup said and set the Lizard down, it crawled away.

"Cloudjumper?" Astrid asked watching it.

"Yeah." Hiccup replied watching the lizard. "Moms choice."

"I see." Astrid said, she went to grab her bag but Hiccup had it first.

"Let me." He walked towards the dinning room where the front door was.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Don't Own anything! So tell me how you are liking the story so far.**

Hiccup quickly seated Astrid.

"What would you like to drink?" He called out to the dinning room.

"Just water. Thank you." Came the reply. He nodded and quickly grabbed two cups, he put water in each, He was just about to go back into the dinning room when he heard a scream. Hiccup ran out. Astrid had slid back her chair, Hiccup's cat was standing on the table.

"Toothless! No. Bad Boy." Hiccup said and put down the glasses. Toothless let out a purr and jumped onto Hiccups shoulder.

"No." Hiccup said and put Toothless on the ground, the Black cat started to weave around Hiccup's feat. Hiccup walked over to Astrid.

"I'm sorry about him." He said as he quickly cleaned up the table, he put her water in front of her spot.

"What was that?" Astrid asked. Hiccup laughed and reached down, he picked up Toothless who then crawled onto Hiccups shoulder.

"Astrid, meet Toothless." The cat purred and walked onto Hiccups other shoulder.

"Hiccup, Is the table ready?" Val asked from in the kitchen.

"Yes." Hiccup ran into the kitchen and grabbed a dish, He walked back into the dinning rom and set it on the table, with his mom right behind him, He carried out another dish before sitting down. His parents did the same.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for supper." Astrid said smiling, she looked down as Toothless rubbed himself against her legs.<p>

"You are very welcome." Val said. Astrid pulled on her jacket and grabbed her bags.

"I'll take you." Hiccup offered. She smiled.

"You don't have to." She said.

"It's fine Astrid really." He said pulling on his leather jacket.

"Stay safe." Stoick said. Astrid smiled and Hiccup nodded. Hiccup held open the door for her and then led her to the car. He opened the passenger side and she climbed in. He walked around to the drivers side and climbed in. Hiccup quickly turned on the car and backed out of the driveway. He was watching the road. Astrid watched him. He stopped at a stop light.

"Hiccup, Why did you help me?" She asked. "I'm not a good friend of yours."

He shrugged.

"I don't really know." He said stilling looking ahead. "I guess You have always been a friend in my heart." He glanced at her.

"Hiccup. Turn left." He nodded and turned. "That's my house."

He pulled up beside the house. Hiccup turned to face her.

"Thanks." She said unbuckling, She looked up and her heart started beating faster, Hiccup grabbed her hand.

"Astrid." Was all he said, he leaned forward, Astrid didn't move, Her eyes drifted shut, they met gently, Astrid leaned in, sighing into the kiss. She pulled away after a while, Hiccup's eyes searched hers for a moment. Astrid didn't move.

"What was that for?" She asked quietly.

"For being so beautiful." He replied, with the same volume. Astrid snapped out of her trance and said.

"I have to go."

"Yeah. See you at school." Hiccup replied. She nodded and grabbed her bags.

"Uh, Thanks again." Astrid leaned forwards and kissed his cheek before opening the door and crawling out. She walked up the path, Once she reached her porch she turned back and Waved. She could see Hiccup wave. She pushed open the door and was greeted by the sounds of her family.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So Disclaimer, I own neither HttyD or We Found Love.**

Astrid danced around her room, It was Five-Thirty A.M. Astrid was ready for school and was listen to music.

_Yellow diamonds in the light. Now we're standing side by side. As your shadow crosses mine. What it takes to come alive. It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny. But I've gotta let it go. We found love in a hopeless place. We found love in a hopeless place. We found love in a hopeless place. We found love in a hopeless place._

There was a knock at Astrid's door, she walked over and peaked through the crack.

"Yes?"

"Your ride is here." Her mom said.

"Thank you." Astrid quickly turned off her music and grabbed her bags, She ran down the stairs and shot outside. Astrid climbed into the back of Stoick's car.

"Hey." Hiccup said as she got in, Astrid smiled.

"Thanks again Mr- Stoick." She said, dropping her bags on the car floor. She glanced at Hiccup again, He was wearing jeans, a Red T-shirt and a greyish jean jacket, With red Converse.

"Your welcome Astrid." Stoick glanced between the two of them and then turned back around and drove.

"Get all your work done?" Hiccup asked, Astrid nodded.

"Yeah, Thanks again for your help."

"It was no problem really." He replied, he moved his hand over hers. Astrid turned her hand and interlaced their fingers. After a while Stoick stopped at the highschool

"Thanks dad." Hiccup said as they climbed out. "See you later."

Stoick nodded and drove away, Hiccup grabbed Astrid's hand and pulled her into a clump of trees.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Good, Hiccup...I-" Astrid never got to finish for Hiccup leaned down ever so slightly and kissed her gently, His hands moved down to her waist even as she put her arms around his neck. They pulled away for breath before kissing again, harder this time. Hiccup pulled away first.

"Astrid I think I'm in love with you." He said quietly, Astrid leaned forwards and kissed him again.

"Hiccup I am in love with you." She said softly. Hiccup kissed her and said.

"We should go."

"Yeah, School."

Hiccup leaned down and kissed her deepily before pulling away from her and grabbing her hand to lead her away.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So guess I took like a week trying to decide if I should update or not... but I decided to.**

Hiccup bounced back and forth on his feet. He tapped his fingers on his pants as he waited for Astrid. They had planned to meet at the park, this was the third year of them being together. Hiccup had delayed going to college just so he could stay with Astrid until she went. He turned as there was a shout behind him. Sadly it wasn't Astrid. He watched as another couple walked past him. He sighed and sat down on a bench. He looked at his watch.

"Come on Astrid." He mumbled. He felt arms go around his neck and he jumped. He looked behind him to see Astrid laughing.

"Hey!" He said.

"You jumped to the moon!" She managed to get out between laughing. Hiccup mocked a laugh.

"Haha, So funny." He said and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, It is." Astrid said coming around to him. Hiccup stood up and took her hand, interlacing their fingers. Astrid smiled at him and they started walking through the park. Hiccup led Astrid into the woods and to a clearing, it had a small river running through it.

"What's this?" Astrid asked as Hiccup led her onto the bridge. Hiccup didn't answer. He held Astrid's hand as he went down on one knee.

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked quietly.

"Astrid Hofferson. We have been dating for Three years now." He started. Astrid's hand went to her mouth. "I could love no one more than you."

"Astrid would you do the honor of becoming my wife?"

* * *

><p>Astrid stared at the ring Hiccup was holding.<p>

"I... Yes!" She said and hugged him. Hiccup hugged her back. He put the ring on her finger. She put her arms around his neck after he stood up and kissed him. Hiccup pulled away.

"Here." He led her off the bridge under a cherry tree. The cherry tree was in full bloom, a flower fell down and Hiccup caught it. He held it out.

"Astrid, I love you." He said, giving the flower to Astrid. Astrid smiled.

"I love you to." She said and took the flower before kissing him again. Hiccup put a hand on her waist, tongue going in her mouth. He held her close.

**A/N: And that's the end! I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
